<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Summer Flowers and Winter Rains by XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572611">The Summer Flowers and Winter Rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX/pseuds/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX'>XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Is Tough But So Are We [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, This is just me being soft for them I don't know what to tell you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX/pseuds/XXXTheSlytherinPaladinXXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A general place to drop the fluffy drabbles from my Fic "Worlds Gayest Support Group" universe.<br/>It will focus mainly on Scorfuma and Catradora. Though it will also explore other relationships and deep look on the internal workings of the characters from my universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The World Is Tough But So Are We [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluffy Domestic Moments Scorfuma/Catradora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Scorfuma</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpia’s favorite time to be around her girlfriend is when she’s meditating. Specifically in the morning. When she’s barely awake and her hair is still fuzzy from sleep. Her limbs are still soft and her smiles even softer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any time she gets to spend the night she makes sure to get up with the younger girl. Even when it’s impossibly early she still makes her tea and helps her to set up her yoga mat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> The tea is her favorite part of the routine. When neither of them are quite awake yet and the moon hasn’t quite settled behind the horizon, the warmth from the boiled water seeps into her being and the herbal taste lets her enjoy yoga with her beloved in that sweet-sore kind of aching that only Perfuma can leave her with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their Saturdays have started like that for almost three years, without fail. Hell, Scorpia had started keeping her house stocked with Perfuma’s favorite tea ages ago. Though the tea was so different than the girl she loved, it fit her. Sharp and citrus to balance out the sickly sweet of the lanky girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her girl of sundresses. Of flower crowns. Of I-Can-Keep-Any-Plant-Alive-Except-Cacti. Her girl of the sun and the sea and early mornings and poetry and of her total opposite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in this morning light she’s so easy to be in love with. In her sunroom, half-finished paintings spread over the floor and the paint itself so neatly organized over her pallets. The plants overflow from their shelves, as she goes by and softly greets each one with a smile and a muttered “I love you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches her yoga mat with a sigh of air. It seems stained with the rose-pink that colors her every breath, her every movement and word. Her very presence lets Scorpia breath easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you staring at me like that?” The whispered words seep across that space between them. The rasp of each word reverberates in her head before Scorpia can even hope to process them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful.” The words escape her mouth without conscious effort. She didn’t tell her brain to say it, she didn’t even realize that’s what she was thinking. That the poetics in her heart played to that exact tune.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Scorpia I haven’t brushed my hair. I’m in your old jersey from like two years ago, and I’m nowhere near my emotional center.” She reaches out to stretch her calves and Scorpia almost cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma blushes. Her entire face turning that same rose-pink that seems so prominent in Scorpia’s life now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything, my sunrise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfuma laughs at that and gestures for Scorpia to join her on the mat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And join her she does. Crossing the sunroom carefully. Taking her girlfriends extended hand in her own. It’s tiny and soft compared to hers. The nails all painted pink, except for her left ring finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s black for you. One day I’ll get a ring, but until then you’re color will keep me content.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Meditate with me this morning?” Her wide blue eyes gaze into Scorpia’s, and with that look how can she be fairly expected to say no?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she joins her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Catradora</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Catra was younger she used to believe that she'd meet the man she’d love in some cliche way. Like in a coffee shop, or a library, or some other dumb shit like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nowadays she’d like to simultaneously punch baby her in the face, and give her a hug, because while she may have been forced to go through hell, she also met the love of what she hopes to be her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no, baby Catra. It wasn’t a man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was her amazing, tough, kickass girlfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>buff </span>
  </em>
  <span>girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her girlfriend of whom was currently trying to do her homework around a lap full of Catra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitty I love you but I need to do my chem work.” she tries her best to push Catra off her lap but like hell that’s going to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to focus on your work then! I’m not doing anything!!!” She leans more deeply into the blonde and grabs a handful of her shirt </span>
  <em>
    <span>and wow when did she get this buff andholyshitisshestandingup</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay okay!!!! Let me down!!!!!” Catra squeals as she wraps her legs around the taller girl and clings for her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora just looks down at her. Her eyes wide and confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow that’s my dumbass wow I love her so much I never want to stop touching her wow</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How- How are you still holding on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re literally wrapped around me like a belt what the fuck Catra.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra just then notices how, well, unusual her koala position is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well damn would you look at that. I guess my strength training finally paid off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra get off me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra,” She warns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I want attention.” She tightens her grip around Adora’s torso and digs her face into the girls stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora’s throaty chuckle should have warned her about what was to happen next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really it shouldn’t have surprised her when her, taller, heavier, and objectively stronger, girlfriend flopped face-first onto her unmade bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And consequently onto her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora!!!!!!” Catra yells as the sudden weight of a football captain settles over her lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted attention! I’m giving you attention!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re crushing me!!!” She wiggles around, desperately trying to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then an idea comes to mind. And she frees her arms just enough to get access to the older girls ribs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She adds the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora, </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is, of course not enough to stop Catra. Even with Adora’s constant wiggling and attempts to escape, she continues the relentless attack on her ribs until she’s freed herself from under her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both lay on the bed and Catra can’t help but look at her girlfriend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hair is down for once, held back by a headband that once may have been Catra’s and is curlier than usual. The wisps of her heat-damaged hair escaping the usual iron control that she has over it and creating a halo around her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her room’s shitty lighting doesn’t do her justice </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra decides. The poor lighting doesn’t show her soft smattering of freckles across her shoulders. Or the scar on her left collarbone that seems to glow in the right lighting. It hides her long eyelashes and the other scar through her eyebrow that if traced, would line up perfectly with the one on her collarbones. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light hides the soft swell of muscles that she’s so proud of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hides the acne and the peeling sunburns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hides the small bump on her nose that Catra loves to kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s an injustice to the world really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra’s going to have to change that lightbulb.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lightbulbs burn brighter when they burn with love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of "The Lightbulb" and takes place in the cannon WGSG universe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Catra what did my lightbulb do to you exactly?” Adora laughs from her unmade bed, as Catra desperately tries to reach her room's dull  light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It! Isn’t! Good! Enough! For! You!” She growls as she jumps to pull the light from it’s lamp, her long hair growing increasingly tangled as she gets more and more frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her final jump her fingertips barely brush the glass of the bulb before she’s falling to the ground in a heap of angry teenage girl with a loud shriek. She buries her head in her hands and slumps into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora can’t help the snort that escapes her mouth and she leans over the edge of the bed with a smirk, “Want some help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Adora!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Not all of us can be six foot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra grits her teeth before glaring up at Adora and her cheeks go bright red with rage as the glow of it peeks through her hands, “I am going to climb you like a fucking tree! You absolute showoff!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora just smiles and offers her hand to the girl, it’s ignored but she hopes she appreciated the effort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She must have because Adora’s lucky enough to end up with a lap full of said girl. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Listen, Adora may be seen as a dumbass to most, but she knew how lucky she is to have Catra. They’re opposites in the best of ways. The smaller girl’s cool sarcasm and cheeky eyerolls balance out Adora’s brazen anger and quick to fight instinct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Adora was fire, bright and casting a glow large enough to allow others to be seen too. Hot and scary but also able to bring comfort on the coldest nights. Then Catra was ice. Always seeming cool and calm, harmless even, and nowhere near as impressive as Adora.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until you got to know her that is. Then you’d know that she cools Adora down better than anyone else. You’d see how her cold and cunning nature could leave a harsher burn than Adora could ever hope to produce. You’d see how thoughtful she really is. You’d see how, if you don’t pay enough attention, she’ll creep up on you and leave you stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to say she isn’t hot. Because OOOOOBOY WOULD YOU BE WRONG. Ugh Adora doesn’t even know where to start! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe with her hair? It’s texture torn between untamable curls and straighter than either of them could ever hope to be. It’s so soft on the rare occasion that Adora gets to run her fingers through her blissed out lover’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe it's the way she looks at her. The bright contrast of her multicolored eyes is so intense that Adora always feels the need to look away when they meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It could be how, even when she’s angry and red-hot with rage, she’s never taken it out on Adora. Not even when the anger is completely her fault and so well deserved that Adora wouldn’t fault her for taking it out on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though maybe that’s just her childhood speaking….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra takes that moment to interrupt her thoughts. In typical Catra fashion it’s a kiss to her neck, gentle, though with just enough teeth to keep Adora aware of what’s happening. And very very interested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So not to ruin the moment, because it’s a wonderful moment and I’m happy to be in it. But what brought this on?” She chuckles nervously and gently lifts Catra’s head to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks away, “No reason! Sometimes I just want to give you attention. Do you not want attention?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I want the attention! I love kissing you! Don’t leave.” Adora frantically backpedals as Catra looks on with an amused face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that there, sunshine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Adora pouts but Catra just leans up and presents her with sweet kisses all over her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s easy for Adora’s pout to change to a soft smile. Each kiss becoming progressively less sweet and with every touch of her girlfriends hands she can feel herself becoming pliant underneath her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every soft brush of her lips against Adora’s, every gentle scratch of her short nails, every breathy whisper of, “Hey can you scoot over just a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait what-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adora falls of the bed with a shout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra is laughing hard enough that tears form in the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And apparently she isn’t done, because it wasn’t enough to throw Adora off the bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, she has to stand on her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra steps onto Adora’s thighs and easily reaches up to remove the light bulb from overhead, replacing it with a new, brighter one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes this is short but I thought it was cute so this is what you get while I work on scorfuma stuff. If you ask nicely I'll maybe make a fic with the nsfw version of this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>